Scribblenauts Wiki:Rollback
Welcome to the Scribblenauts Wiki Rollback page! Here, info is given about a special role played by users with the "rollback" rights, particularly what they do and how to become one. What can be found on this user rights page is located in the content bar to the left. What is Rollback? Rollback is a wiki term that refers to a user-rights level. This user-rights level is the most basic level, being found just above the ordinary user. Rollback users play a large roll in the policing of a wiki, particularly finding vandalism (usually in bulk, repeated edits) and reverting via the "rollback." Unlike regular edit reverting, when rollback is activated on a page, it is not seen on the regular wiki-activity. Rollback edits also are targeted towards one specific user and can reverts all of their edits to a page (typically, these are edits found in succession). Rollback Permissions *User(s) are granted to the rollback edit-tool, which can revert multiple edits done by a single user. Note: Users with rollback rights do not have a special title that appears on their userpage like administrators and bureaucrats. Requirements Preface''': Always note that requirements for rollback may change based upon the community and the currently active staff. '''It is important to note that before requesting rights that a user is not qualified for rollback because all of the requirements are met by said user. Users are always evaluated on their character as well as their accomplishment towards helping the community! Before requesting rollback rights, it is important to know that the staff of the Scribblenauts Wiki will keenly use (but not soley base their approvals) on a users ability to meet the listed requirements. It is important to know that some users may be more qualified than others and may more easily recieve rollback rights even without having met all the requirements. This is but another reminder that character always goes into evaluation. All requests are evaluated by any active administrator(s) or bureaucrat(s). List of Requirements Users are typically evaluated by their ability to meet the following standards: *A minimum of 200 edits to the community. **At least 175 must be made to Main-Space pages. **Userpage edits are disallowed. *At least two months (or 60 days) of being active on the wiki. *Know-how for reverting negative edits to pages. **Known, good-faith use of the revert tool '-OR-' Knowledge of the proper use of the revert tool. **Ability to navigate to a page's history. *Semi-active account use. **User contributes or is active for at least three of the seven days of the week. Current Rollback Members A compiled list of all users that have the rollback rights. These users (if active) can be contacted for help by any users that would like rollback as well as users that need assistance with learning the abilities of rollback rights. *Psychicken17 *Toastmonster+ *CandD *Joshduman+ *Maxwell the scribblenaut* *Reversinator* *Mafia Mettaur* *Drakez* *Csabo* *Inactive rollback member +Partially active rollback member Requests for Rollback This is the section where any user can find out how to request rollback rights. But it is well appreciated that before any user signs up, he or she reviews the overview of rollback and the basic requirements for rollback. It is kindly advised that a user (with or without rollback rights) views the notes found at the bottom of the page for tips and assistance towards their possible future as a member of the Scribblenauts Wiki's rollback team! As always, note that any active administrator(s) and/or bureaucrat(s) have the ability to acccept or deny a request. It can also be noted that any user can have their opinion(s) about a user and may freely leave a brief comment about their feelings towards a user's request. When you are ready to request rollback, please click on the following link. Notes for Staff on Requests *All users should be equally be judged with no (or as little as possible) bias used against them. Remember that just because a user may not enjoy you, they may not have the same feelings about the wiki! *Be sure that a polite message is left on a user's talk page to notify them if their pending request was accepted or denied. Note that requests may also be put on-hold. *Please leave a logical reason (or reasons) as to why a user's request was rejected. No rude comments are necessary. **If a user's request was accepted leave a short blurb of praise to the job-well-done. *'Not all requests need to be confirmed immediately'. If necessary, requests can be placed on-hold if: **User shows great potential, but is a considerably new addition to the wiki and needs time to align themself with the community. This can also apply if the user has yet to meet the standard requirement minimum. **User asks for the on-hold confirmation due to any particular event that may occur outside of the wiki. **User is inactive or shows little interest in wiki affairs. *'On-hold requests must be labeled with a confirm-by date of at-least one month' (30 days). **A single request can only be put on-hold twice. After the second delay, the user must be given a definate yes or no. Notes *A user's rollback rights can be just as easily removed as they were given. Note that if rollback rights are removed, all requirements are immediately doubled for that user (meaning that the user has an equal opprotunity to redeem themself and re-obtain their revoked permissions). If a user has repeatedly abused their permissions, they will no-longer be permitted to sign-up for rollback rights. **Depending on the case, if a user offends multiple times within the first permitting, they can be perminantly be revoked from rollback access. *Just because a user has not abused their privlages, if they show little or no use with the rollback tool, their rights can be revoked (this also applies if the user is unable to use or learn the controls for the tool. Users that have not learned the specific tools within one month (30 days) their rights can be revoked). **A user that is unable to learn the ropes can have up to five chances to redeem themselves (in other words, five turns at submitting a request). *A user with rollback is mainly promoted to monitor the wiki while other staff members are away (as other staff automatically have rollback rights). Users with rollback have no more say than any other user, in particular: administrators. However, users with rollback permissions typically have more trust granted to them by the staff. *Rollback is almost an essential for accessing higher ranks (i.e. Administrator). -Back to Top- +Back to Requests+